72
by morethandrama
Summary: The story of four unheard of Tributes. The Capitol says they rebelled. The Gamemakers say they did they did the impossible. Their mentors say they did what they were trained to. But what actually happened? What do the four victoms of the Capitol say? What really happened in the 72md Annual Hunger Games?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is story based on the play I wrote at camp, along with my three fellow actors. Hey, if any of ya'll are on here reading this, PM me! I'd love to talk to you! So, anyway, this is a story about the only other time a tribute-or tributes-has rebelled. And about how the capitol covered it up. And about how the tributes faced their punishment for the simple crime of not wanting to die. Read on, and enter the 72th Hunger games. Point of view: Pisces _Adelfa_ **Nixie** Shimmer

~{~+~}+~{~+~}~+~{~+~}~+{~+~}~+~{~+~}~

Sitting in this stupid, dark, cold, prison cell is a drag. I mean it! I mean, yeah, it means that I'm no longer in that hell-hole they called an arena, and I do have clean clothes (well, a clean prison jumpsuit…But hey, it's warm and delinquent chic!), and they gave me a meal (read: loaf of bread) that I didn't have to kill and skin. So yeah, despite the fact that it's dark and boring and I don't know if my friends are alive, prison is sort of better than I expected. Daddy would be so happy to hear that I'm in prison. Not.

**Well, darkness, depression, the stench of death…prison sure does seem like my mom's room doesn't it? Jeez, could the Capitol really not afford some stupid light bulbs? I've made enough to know that they can be found in abundance. You know, after spending time around the gang, this quiet seems sort of…strange. And that is coming from a girl who hardly ever speaks. No death threats, no bouts of morbid and melodious singing and no snarky comments…things that I never thought I'd miss.**

I cannot believe I went along with that stupid scheme and got myself landed in prison! Stupid bravery and knowledge of what the right thing is. My trainer told me to never give in and what did I do? That's right, give in. I am going to kill that stupid water loving brat and her flower picking sidekick! Oh, yeah and that wanna-be genius from district three! Slowly, and painfully, just like I was always told to do. But…it's not their fault. I was the weak one who gave in, not them. Not that I'll show mercy. It has to be done, so, their murder, and I'd rather it came from a friend if I were gettin- Gaaah! Enough murder talk.

_Prison sucks. Not as much as my life back in Eleven, but, you know, close. And this jumpsuit is WAY too big on me. Guess they didn't consider the fact that I'd only eaten what I could kill in the past couple of weeks and before that I barely ate at all. And I think there's a rat in my cell. Ugh, prison really, really, REALLY sucks when your friends are in different cells than you and you're only recently conscious. Ah, there's that rat again! Oh, where's that frying pan when you need it? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

Okay, let me reiterate my point for those of you who didn't get the memo earlier: Prison sucks. I mean, I was so bored I literally started singing in my head. And it smells. And it's bor- wait, are those lights I see down the hall? Um, FINALLY! Ugh, my eyes hurt from being stuck in this dark hell-hole. And…hey, is that…A Capitol official. And a Gamekeeper. And a guard. This could not be good, could it? And then…click. My cell door is unlocked. "Get out, all of you! Follow me to the interrogation room!"

**I glare silently at the guard as he herds me in to the back of our little group His face is a hard mask of hatred, and that's what really pisses me off. I should be the one with hatred in my eyes, not him! He wasn't wrenched away from his life and forced to kill other innocent kids for entertainment, he wasn't told by every one that he was never going make it a day in the arena without being brutally murdered, he didn't have to deal with his mom's indifference toward her child's assured death. I had.**

As we enter the interrogation room, that smarmy bastard of a Capitol Official forces us to sit in these awful chair thingies that could double as torture devices. I give him my practically patented death glare, in the futile hope that it'll work and I can run away from here. It just earns me a particularly hard shove in the direction of my chair. He goes like this down the line with the other three. I can see the looks ranging from cool rage to feral anger to a crossover of sadness and hatred. It almost makes me proud.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I. Hate. This. That stupid jerk, that _Capital guard_, putting his stupid hands all over me and pushing me into this stupid chair. I open up my mouth to rip him a new one, but then he slaps me and hisses "I wouldn't think about it, rebel scum, if I were you." Then his stupid leader, that Official over there, Begins asking questions. And all hell breaks loose._

How long have you been planning this act of rebellion? Have you ever had contact with district 13? Tribute Glimmer, why did you join forces with these tributes? Tribute Nixie, how did you find the tunnels? Tributes Adelfa and Pisces, why did you not kill Tributes Glimmer and Nixie upon being surprised? All these stupidly predictable questions and more are spat out at us. I smirk and sit back, knowing that this imbecile probably loves the sound of his voice and won't shut up for a while.

**I try to covertly scan the room and my allies while the official rants on. The room: White, barely shiny walls, even whiter and shinier floors, probably lacquered. Modern and advanced lighting at regular intervals. Sterile looking. Stinks of cleaning supplies and Capitol cologne. My friends: Adelfa, looking far too pleased at how we confused and angered the Capitolites. Glimmer, stoic as ever. Pisces, smirking and looking very devil-may-care, her cool-under-pressure posture reappearing. Normal. Except- Imperceptible to anyone but me, a simple glimmer in Glimmer's eyes. She has an idea.**

He pauses, probably ran out-of-breath, and It gives me time to enact my plan. "Excuse me, sir, but I think I know who among has the authority and, ahem, tact, to answer all of your questions. Sir." He looks at me, and _eeeew_, he looks all sweaty and red and out-of-breath. He gets a malicuos glint in his eyes, and starts smiling, putting his pointy yellow teeth on proud display. Creeper much? He revolts me, but I do what I do best keep my face as blank and stoic as he says "Well by all means, darling of District One, inform me who you have in mind." And now_, now _let my face break into a grin, but there migh be some malice in mine too as I say the name on which I built my plan on. "Adelfa."

_My pleased half smile all but drops off my face as he turns to focus me. If Glimmer, who's practically the queen of excellent, drop of the hat plans, decided to hand me the wheel, so to speak, I need to take this seriously. Or, halfway seriously. I widen my eyes in the angelic, stupid, innocent look the Capitol apparently associates with small D.11 girls, and twirl a piece of my hair around my finger. "Me? Well, if you guys really think I'm the best for the job…?" I look around, making sure to keep my dumb, happy girl look on. Obviously, Pisces and Nixie trust Glimmer's plans same as I do, and know it's all for show. They nod. "Well, then I better start from the beginning. Girls, feel free to interrupt if you need to…"_


	2. Chapter One: Pisces

A/N: I hate leaving nothing but a prologue, so the first actual chapter! If you have any questions about the characters, or the timeline or the concept, review or shoot me a PM. I'll write whose POV it is in bold on the top. And I think that whenever I get to a new point in the story I'll have a brief section where it's Adelfa telling the story and setting the scene. Read on, friends!

~{~+~}+~{~+~}~+~{~+~}~+{~+~}~+~{~+~}~_ "So I figure the best way to start at the beginning is to start at the beginning. The reapings. So, we all know how they're set up. Each district gets a capitol Escort. Said escort picks tow names out of two separate glass containers. Then they spend an hour in the Mayors House, then are shipped off and probably never seen again in person. But each District has its own slight local variations, and each tribute, even if they're from the same District in the same year, see it differently. So I will briefly pass along the chance to each of you to tell me how you saw your reaping. Pisces?"_

**Pisces ** The morning of the reaping starts the same as any other for me.I wake up just before sunrise, glance over at the bed next to mine where my twin sister, Siren, sleeps, and stand up. I stretch and go to our shared armoire, grab my swimming-outfit, a pair of black shorts and loose sweater. I get dressed up quickly and race out to meet my brother Fin in the Kitchen. "Hey short stuff!" He says as he reaches over and messes up my curly bed head. I glare at him and pull it up into a knot at the top of my head."Lets grab some food and head out. Koi's meeting us at the beach."

I'm already searching for the loaf of bread to go with the berry jam Ms. Gull next door gave us yesterday when his tone changes on the second sentence. I freeze, and I can feel the tips of my ears beginning to warm. I turn on my heel to face him. "Shut _up_, Fin!" He just smirks at me and reaches over to mess up my hair again, but I duck out of reach. "When will you stop that nonsense about me and Koi and I being 'in love?' I mean…" But I trail off when I see the look he's giving me, and my face grows really hot as I curse and turn around and continue looking for the bread."Whatever short stuff. I can go on with that nonsense all I want, seeing as he's my best friend and you're my little sister. Ooh, found the bread!"

We eat quickly and head out, grabbing our nets, fishing rods, and surfboards as we go. As we get nearer to the shore, I see that both the sky and the water are the same color as my sweater, an ominous shade that fits the occasion. We wave to Koi and get the actual fishing done, and lug it over to my father's shop. He has one of the best jobs in the District, seeing as his brother, my uncle, is the mayor. We run a fish restaurant/fish market, using my mother's recipes. Since her death, I memorized her old family recipes, and cook for the restaurant whenever I'm feeling any strong emotion. My father often says that between my cooking and Fin's business savvy, and our combined fishing excellence, he never had to worry about what would happen to it after he died.

Once the chore of doing work when the waves are perfect is over, we pull off our outer clothes, grab our boards and paddle out. Once we've ridden several waves, Koi turns to me and yells over the tide, "Are you nervous about later? The reaping?" I squint over at him. The sun has risen, and his board is right in front of it on my line of sight, and it's making his dark hair look like a halo where it sticks up. I shake my head to get rid of some of the dripping water, and tie it back up before turning to him. "A little, I guess, but when is anybody not nervous about it? I'm probably as well off as anybody. No extra slips. You?" He smiles and paddles up to meet me, and we both set off further. "It's like you said: Everybody's a little bit nervous, whether they need to be or not. I have as many as your brother. One more than you." We sort stay with our boards next to each other as we search for any waves about to crest when Fin calls out, "Oi! Are you done flirting? It's impossible to surf when the two of you are making googly eyes at each other." I blush and turn to glare at Fin, who sticks his tongue out. Koi runs a hand through his hair and clears his throat. "Um, we should be heading back. Need to get ready for the Reaping, and all." I Punch Fin in the ribs as soon as Koi turns around, but he just grins.

When we get back, Dad's already home from the shop, as it let out early for this, most _special_ of occasions, and Siren is helping Marine do some of her schoolwork. They all glance up as we return, and go back to what they were doing with smiles on their face as they see us fighting again. Dad comes over to hug us, and shakes his head with a fake-stern look on his face. "Let me guess: Fin was teasing you about Koi, you physically hurt him, Fin teased you about your size, and you reiterated with a quip to his intellect, and so on." He sees our vaguely sheepish faces and leys the look drop. "Good to know that some things never change."

After we eat lunch, we all go to our rooms to prepare for the reaping. Siren claims the vanity table first, and begins styling her hair. I always thought that her and Fin were the luckiest, since they got mom's straight red hair. Me and Marine got dark curls like dad's side of the family, though we all got mom's sea-blue eyes. I take to the washroom and bathe, getting all the sea spray and sand off of me and out of my hair. I put on my under-clothes, wrap a robe around me, and head out to search through the armoire. I eventually decide on a sleeveless lace dress with a full skirt, and wrap a scarf the same color as my eyes around my waist like a belt. Not exactly what I'd normally wear, but definitely better than any of the outfits Siren would offer me if I was dressed up enough for her liking.

Siren doesn't look away from her mirror as she does her hair, but says, "Ooh, come closer so I can see what you decided on!" Along with mom's hair, my twin got mom's girly-ness. When we were little, Mom wouldn't let us leave the house without our hair perfectly in place and our clothes as neat as possible. After she died, Siren decided that she'd do the same with Marine and let me do as I chose. Not that she doesn't still try with me, but I think it's more out of fun than seriousness, as she knows I don't really pay attention to my own looks.

She secures her up-do with a pearl studded comb and turns around. Her eyes light up and she starts bouncing in her seat. "Oh, Pisces! You look amazing and I didn't even have to help out like I did last year." I roll my eyes and sit in front of the mirror on the wooden stool she just vacated." That was helping?" I stare at my reflection, something I don't normally bother with. I'm usually running out to with Fin and Koi to fish and surf in the mornings, no time for mirrors or sorting through various articles of clothing. I have small, delicate face, almond eyes and a small nose, with a full lower lip and a deep cupids bow. With my natural thinness, my bones tend to just out so, hey, I have cheekbones. Actually, as far as features and body types go, I look more like mom than Siren. I do nothing to my face or hair but grab my necklace from the small box I keep on here. It's a simple chain, silver, and instead of a pendant it has a ring hanging on it. Mom's ring. It has one larger pearl flanked by two delicate silver leaves, lifelike and tiny. Connecting the pearl to the ring is a small cluster of leaves much like the one that connects a rose to a stem. It is my most prized possession, and I never where it to the beach for fear it'll be lost.

I slip on some silver flats and sit on my bed to watch Siren decide what to wear. She settles on violet dress with silver and white vines dancing on the hemline and on the square collar, and t-strap shoes in the same shade of violet. As Siren was trying to pick a pair of shoes, Marine comes bounding in, all of nine years old; She's still not eligible, and for that I'm always thankful. She's wearing an old green skirt of mine, and a cream colored blouse with flowy sleeves that might've been Siren's. She tugs on a curl and grins, then whispers "Can you do my hair?" I grin back, knowing she asked me because Siren's way of managing curly hair is not at all helpful. I start at her crown, making a small, intricate braid close to her scalp, and then transitioning it into a larger braid and wrapping that around into a flat bundle that takes up the back of her head. I pin it down with some of Siren's pearl pins. Marine beams at me and gives a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before skipping out.

Once we're all ready, we make the short trek toward the Central Square. The Square consists of the Justice Building to the north, the schools to the east, and the Mayor's house to the west. To the south is a road leading down to where all the shops are. In the center of it all is a stone fountain of a mermaid balancing on her tail and holding an open-mouthed fish in each hand, each fish pouring water into the pool below. Already a crowd is growing. All of the citizens not eligible for the Reaping stand next to the schools. All of us possible-future tributes stand next to the mayor's house. And we all face the fancy platform in-front of the Justice Building.

My father and Marine hug us and send us off. Marine clings onto Fin, and our father has to pull her off. They are both aware of our better than average standing, but at the same time wary of hoping. Siren, Fin and I slip into the long registration line. Siren starts to talk to some girls a little farther up in the line, and Fin and I stand side by side, in wary silence. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I whirl around to glare at the idiot who startled me, but am swept up and tossed over a leanly muscled shoulder in a green shirt and spun around. Koi. I feel my ears glow red and I shriek "Koi! You stupid-ugh! Put me down!" Laughing, he complies, and I punch him in the shoulder before joining in.

"Not my fault you're so light and easy to toss around, Pie! Oh, and you, uh," He colors at this and his grin gets a little sheepish. "You look good." I roll my eyes, but I can tell that my blush has spread from my ears to the rest of my face. Fin smacks him upside the head, and Koi does the same back. Idiots. We talk for a while, until it's our turn up at the desk. They take the blood samples and gesture towards the waiting pens-excuse me, waiting _areas_. Fin hugs me and Siren, then turns toward the sixteen year old boy section, and Siren towards the fifteen year old girl section, murmuring that she'll wait for me there. Koi and I stand next to each other awkwardly, and I can tell he's trying to make up his mind on something. Disappointed, I start to turn away, but then he grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug. I have to stand on my tiptoes just so the height difference isn't so apparent. I whisper, "I'll see you afterwards. I promise." I pull away, and we both smile. He squeezes my hand before I run off.

I know that Siren catches my fading blush. "Shut up." I say as I catch her eyes light up with laughter and her mouth opens to ask a question. Luckily she can't think up any more questions to ask because our Escort, Ultra Luddite, walks up to the stage. This year's outrageous Reaping costume is comprised of a ton of mixed metals and diamonds, creating a bubble-style skirt in the shape of a birdcage with three flying blue-jays. Her top looks like some sort of messed-up, jewel-studded, version of a robot's torso, again in mixed metals. And to top it all off, a small cage to match her skirt on her pile of fire-red hair, though with only one bird in this one. She begins to prattle on in her overly chipper accent, giving the history of the Games, how much of an honor it is, than saying how amazing it is that District 4's past tributes are as fantastic as they are, and how she expects no less from this year's. Then she plays a short video, which basically says the same thing as her speech did, but with pictures.

After all this, Finnick Odair walks up the steps and smiles 'charmingly' at all of us. He's the most recent District 4 victor, and by far, the most locally popular. He's two years older than Fin and Koi, and was chosen during my second Reaping. He gives us all a 'winning' speech. And calms us all because it's 'not as bad as we might think' and a bunch of other things like that. Honestly, I liked him a lot better before he was expected to always say the right thing. But it's not as sugar-coated as some past victor-speeches, and soon after that Ultra announces that she will begin to draw names. "And like always, I will begin with our lovely little ladies." She beams at us and then reaches over into the rounded glass container that holds the terrible future for on unlucky girl.

She settles on one and pulls it out with a flourish. By this point, Siren and I are clinging onto each other's arms, as if that'll protect us from being called. We know it won't, but it helps to know that the other is there. Ultra unfolds it and pause for an excruciatingly long time. Finally, she calls beams even harder, and calls out, "Pisces…Tide!"

I am frozen, numb, unfeeling. I know that everybody in the Square has turned to look at me, I know that Siren's eyes begin to glisten with barely held back tears, and I know that my future is no longer something I can count on. I slowly untangle myself from Siren, physically keeping from throwing myself back into my twin sister's arms as she whimpers, and turn and make my way through the crowd of girls. I keep my face a mask, letting nothing but false strength show through. I make my way Up the steps and take my place behind Ultra. "Ah, this one looks like a winner, doesn't she, ladies and gentlemen? Darling, tell the audience back home how old you are, and repeat your name please." My face remains as unrevealing as ever as I turn towards her microphone and say, strong, clear, and free from emotion, "Pisces Tide. Fifteen years old." She hovers there for a while, then figures out that that's all I have to say and turns toward the crowd once more. "All right then. Time to pick the lucky young man who will travel with the gorgeous Miss Tide!" I take this as an opportunity to look out towards the crowd once more, and I almost cry out when I see the pain on Koi's face. The tears on Siren's. The disbelief on Marine's. The crushed look on my father. And the anger and defiance on Fin.

As Ultra digs around, I silently pray that it won't be Fin or Koi. I can't be that unlucky. She picks it out, and I don't pay attention to anything she says as she picks the name of an eighteen year old, who I know for a fact has been training covertly since age twelve. She congratulates us and then offers up the chance to volunteer, but no-one comes. And I don't know why. Yes, the boy, whose name I think is Cachia, has a good chance and so no one interferes, but what about me? I know there are girls who would _kill_-no pun intended-to be in The Hunger Games. And yet none step forward. Finally, the Anthem is played and we are carted off to Uncle's house, the Mayor's house.

Once the Capitol guards set me up in my room, my family is allowed in. Dad, Marine, Siren, and Fin all sort of collapse around me. Siren cries, and somehow it makes her look even more beautiful. "If anyone could win, Pisces, it's you." She leans her body on my left side, visibly trying to stop her tears and Marine collapses against the front of my dress, sobbing. Fin's is small and tight as he says, "Pisces-" he takes in a shuddering breath and continues, " Now who will I mess with? No one else will take listen and then say something equally teasing back. No one else will wake up before sunrise just so we'll have time to surf. No one…" I separate myself from my sisters and hug Fin. "What about Koi?" He laughs, but I can tell that there's no humor behind it. "Not the same, Pisces, and you know it." Dad looks as if his heart is breaking. It probably is. First his wife drowned. Now his one of his oldest daughters is being shipped off to a glorified gladiator blood bath. "Pisces?" I look up over Fin's shoulder-well, try to. "Yes, daddy?" I say, my voice small. I can feel the pain in his voice as he answers back, "Win it for Mom."

After my family leaves, the only other person who'd visit me comes in. Koi. He says nothing at first, just runs towards me, bends down, and envelopes my body with his in hug. He squeezes my small frame as he whispers, "Pisces. Are you all right? No, of course you're not. Um…" I lean into him and let his scent, firewood and sea-spray, and the spices from his Mother's shop, wrap around me, for what might be the last time. "Why me? Every year, girls jump over themselves to volunteer and the one year _my_ name is picked…Why?" He pulls back, and I see a gleam in his eyes-anger, tears, pride? Maybe all three. "I asked around. Apparently, since everybody in town adores you, they wanted you to have the honor. But honestly? They were all cowards and used 'honor' as a thinly veiled excuse."

I race over towards the couch in the corner of the room and curl up; feeling like everything I know and hold dear is crashing around me. I feel Koi's weight settle down next to me, and feel his arms wrap around me again. "But it doesn't matter. Pie, you got this. I bet you could be the first District 4 winner since Finnick Odair. And you'll be even more amazing than anybody pretends he is. I turn me head to face him, and raise an eyebrow, knowing that he's not done yet. "Because, Pisces_, You're_ amazing."

I barely have time to register his face moving closer before I feel his lips on mine. The irony isn't lost on me. Koi finally kisses me, and I'm about to get shipped off to imminent death. It's over before we know it, and he looks like he wants to take it back, like he's afraid he's ruined everything. I laugh and feel the tears start to flow. "Koi, you are an idiot. I've waited for forever for that to happen, and it takes me being sentenced to death to make it happen."

The guards come then, and I get to kiss Koi one last time before being sent to the train. I can do this, I think as I walk up the ramp to board the sleek silver train. I'm going to win the Hunger Games.


End file.
